This invention pertains to an improved and simplified means for squirrel proofing a bird feeder; specifically, a latching means for a lid and a closing mechanism on the seed dispensing area of the bird feeder base.
There are many bird feeder designs that attempt to thwart unwanted animal species from feeding. One of the most practical and effective designs utilizes a pivot-mounted closing mechanism, wherein the weight of the animal activates a cover to block the seed dispensing area. To further limit access of the seed to squirrels, many feeders incorporate a latching means on the lid that covers the seed holding area.
The type of mechanisms for lid latches and animal activated seed blocking mechanisms seen in prior art usually involves several components, which adds to the complexity and cost of the bird feeder.
The improvements in this invention will simplify the lid latching and seed blocking means, whereby improving its effectiveness and ease of operation, in addition to reducing manufacturing requirements.
This invention will provide an improved and simplified means for latching the lid and closing the seed dispensing area. The resulting benefits will be ease of operation and greater effectiveness. With simplification, the probability of a malfunction will be reduced, and people will be able to easily understand how to use the mechanism for maintenance. Simplicity will also reduce manufacturing requirements, due to fewer parts and less hardware required for assembly.
Regarding the lid latching means, the bird feeder""s lid and handle operate together in a way that allows latching to be achieved without the addition of ancillary parts. All that is necessary to create the latching means is making the holes in the lid, where the handle passes, L-shaped and a specially shaped handle that is described in the following description. The shape of the hole and handle is arbitrary with regard to manufacturing; therefore, the latching feature does not increase the cost. Lid latching mechanisms in prior art use ancillary components in addition to the lid or handle such as hooks or clasps. In other prior art, where the handle is used as a latching means, a secondary component is attached to the handle as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,475,207, by S. M. Smith.
Further advantages will be apparent in the following description with regard to the lid latching means and the seed closing mechanisms.